Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 163: Alchemists Gone Robo Part 1
by 1942
Summary: Tired of simply summoning demons from The Lightning Book. The Lightning finally unleashes his greatest creation, the Robo Alchemists! Who look just like Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria! But are obsessed with killing their good counterparts!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 163: Alchemists Gone Robo Part 1

Episode 163

"Alchemists Gone Robo Part 1"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Central City Industrial District Warehouse, The Central City Industrial District, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 12:46 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Industrial District Warehouse, which has random-colored boxes and oil barrels and several car tires, Edward, in his red jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt, Winry, in her normal clothes, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, in their state military uniforms, are fighting an owl/cyborg-like demon named Owlor, who is screeching while trying to grab our heroes with his massive, razor-sharp talons by flying, but Edward and company dodge it just in time by ducking for cover. When Roy, who already had his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword activated, got up and Owlor was soaring towards him to grab him with his powerful, horn-like beak, but the latter ducks and impales him in the crotch with his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, making Owlor scream in pain as blood spews from where he was impaled and then roll falls on the ground in pain until getting up. Once back up on his feet, he uses his laser vision to destroy the ceiling of the warehouse, resulting in its debris to minorly injure our heroes and minorly staining their clothes while they take cover, making them scream in minor pain until the scene cuts to the screen zooming out of a cackling Owlor with his wings spread, then our heroes regroup to do their finishers! When Owlor tried to kill Edward and the others with his laser vision, the latters dodge it with ease via roll falling away until getting back up, prompting a transformed Trisha to pull out her Alchemy Sword to prepare her Alchemy Slash attack. **"ALCHEMY SLASH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she slashes Owlor in half vertically, causing his brown blood to spew upwards. **"BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts Owlor in the chest with his Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Owlor then almost cuts him in half horizontally with his attack across the chest, leaving crackling singes where the demon was cut, all while making a sad face and choking in pain before landing on his feet, giving Edward enough time to prepare and do his Blade Blaster Attack. Mega Edward then Winry and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster finish off Owlor. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Owlor with it, blowing the latter to pieces as he explodes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after screaming in pain. But then an offscreen Lightning uses his Lightning Scepter to send a stroke of lightning towards Owlor's remains to resurrect him with an unheard chant, which he did.

After the unheard chant, Owlor evolves into his bigger and most powerful form, the owl/bear-like super demon Super Owlor! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. **"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CAN STOP ME NOW!? HHAAHHAA!"** Super Owlor laughed evilly as he spreads his wings. A transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. But before our heroes can start their finishers, Super Owlor soars at them to both tear them to pieces with his powerful, horn-like beak and vaporize them with his laser vision while screeching, but Edward grabs him by the horn-shaped feathers on his head, spins him around and tosses him into the severely damaged, roofless Central City Industrial District Warehouse, crashing onto it, mildly injuring him as he gets up and grunts in pain while covered in the ice and snow-covered debris, then an enhanced, transformed Trisha prepares to do her Alchemy Spin attack. **"ALCHEMY SPIN!"** An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her enhanced, male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she horizontally hits Super Owlor with it, all while a brief explosion comes out of Super Owlor as he grunts in pain. **"SUPER BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts Super Owlor in the chest with his Super Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there **."MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME DOUBLE SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Super Owlor while holding his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, then cuts him in an x-shape twice with it, leaving sizzling sparks where the super demon was cut as he growls in pain, then Edward, Winry, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria prepare to use the United Blade Blaster Attack. Edward then once again had Winry and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster finish off Super Owlor. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Super Owlor with it, blowing the latter to pieces as he explodes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Post-Power Rangers Turbo explosion sound effects and roars in agonizing pain.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - December 17, 1999 12:47 AM/The Lightning Wing Secret Library, The Lightning Wing - December 17, 1999 12:39 PM/The Lightning Wing Secret Genetics Lab, The Lightning Wing - December 17, 1999 12:47 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the left, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bridge, where The Lightning is enraged that another one of his demons have been defeated by our heroes after watching the whole thing on his Lightning Chair's built-in computer as The She-Lightning started to get angry too, all while Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley are seen behind them, are also enraged by Super Owlor's failure to kill Edward, his family and friends. Eventually, The Lightning starts to snap as his left eye twitches in pure rage while foaming acid from his Xenomorph mouth as the screen zooms in on his infuriated face and foaming mouth, sick and tired of every single demon he summons failing to kill our heroes, as well as him running out of demons. **"ARGHHGGGGARGHHHHRRGHHRRGGRRH!"** The Lightning roared furiously as he bangs his fists on his chair's armrests, causing them to smash into pieces while falling onto the floor, then The Lightning storms over to The Lightning Wing Secret Library. Once he got in, The Lightning eats the chain off the book and returns to the bridge to get rid of it. **"STUPID, LOUSY, ROTTEN LIGHTNING BOOK!"** The Lightning roared as he throws The Lightning Book at The Lightning Wing Bridge's built-in laser shredder with his right hand, with the screen zooming in on the built-in laser shredder after the screen shows the book being tossed back and forth in a gray and black streaky background with frequent close ups, all while it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects. This however shocked a gasping She-Lightning as she uses her arm extension powers to grab The Lightning Book right before it came in contact with the built-in laser shredder, then deactivates her arm extension powers to grab The Lightning Book to tell her husband it is still of use to them and that there are more demons to summon. "Darling, you can't just destroy such a powerful tool of evil! There are _PLENTY_ more demons to summon!" The She-Lightning said as she heads over to The Lightning, who is even angrier now that his own wife would interfere with his fits of rage, all while he has his arms crossed and tapping his left foot in impatience and doubt with a doubtful look on his face. "Here, take a look at this demon!" The She-Lightning said as she passes The Lightning Book to The Lightning and then he opens it, flips through the pages with his left claw and comes across the page right before its last page, which has a demon so ridiculous and just plain stupid he can **NEVER** be shown! Disgusting The Lightning! "Can you believe this one!?" The Lightning asked loudly in disgust and outrage as he heads over to The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley to show them what a ridiclous and just plain stupid demon he came across. "Tea Spitting 19th Century Commando!" The Lightning snarled as he points at the gentleman/commando-like demon named Tea Spitting 19th Century Commando with his right index finger while holding The Lightning Book up with his left claw, finally disgusting and outraging the other villains. **"R-R-R-RUBBISH!"** The Lightning exclaimed angrily as he tears out Tea Spitting 19th Century Commando's page, crumples it up and throws it at built-in laser shredder with his right hand in a backwards position, and once it came in contact with the built-in laser shredder, it laser shreds the Tea Spitting 19th Century Commando to ashes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects until they finally fall into it's trash can, then remembers something that he was secretly studying for years, making him grimace wickedly. "She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, people... **IT IS TIME TO ACTIVATE PROJECT ROBO!"** The Lightning exclaimed as The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley were completely confused, since they've never heard of Project Robo. "Project Robo? What's that?" The She-Lightning asked as she puts her hands on her hips. "That's for me to know and for you to find out later!" The Lightning answered as he enters a secret elevator that goes down to The Lightning Wing Secret Genetics Lab to begin his Project Robo.

At The Lightning Wing Secret Genetics Lab, The Lightning made it down the lab's secret elevator, after several years of research, heads to the lab's supercomputer with his hands behind his back under his cape to activate his children, clones who look exactly like Edward, Winry, Alphonse, in his transformed form, with his armor plates gold rather than metal and the feather on his head is black instead of white, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria! Except for now they're naked, curled up and sleeping for several years inside their development chamber, which is filled with bubbling, liquid green ooze while holding their lower legs with their arms, with the Edward clone inside the development chamber in the middle of the lab, the Alphonse clone inside his development chamber in the middle, the Winry clone inside her development chamber in the right and the Roy clone inside his development chamber in the left, are on the left side of the lab, while the Riza clone inside her development chamber in the middle, the Maria clone inside her development chamber in the right and the Jean clone inside his development chamber in the left, are on the right side of the lab. First The Lightning uses The Lightning Wing Secret Genetics Lab's supercomputer built-in TOA PM-660U Desktop Paging Microphone to send messages through the minds of our heroes' clones via gently touching the top of it with his right hand. "Voice message activated." The Lightning Wing Secret Genetics Lab's Supercomputer's Female Voice announced as the scene cuts to our heroes' clones still asleep in their development chambers. "My dear children, listen carefully. The people I am about to show you to right now are your **ENEMIES! YOU KNOW THEM INSIDE AND OUT! YOU KNOW THEIR THOUGHTS AND PREDICT THEIR EVERY MOVE!"** The Lightning started loudly offscreen as our heroes' clones start to get angry and squint at the mere mention of our real heroes, then a Lightning Crow flies over to The Lightning and has him plug it into the supercomputer's motherboard through electrode wires on its head to show each and every archive containing all our heroes' won battles **AND** all their happiness to fuel the clones' hatred for humans! Making our heroes' clones angrier as their hands start to twitch! **"AND NOW I SHALL SHOW YOU THE GOD-AWFUL, PIECE OF SHIT DISGUSTING JOY AND HAPPINESS OF THE HUMAN RACE THAT WE SEEK TO DESTROY FOREVER!"** The Lightning finished loudly as The Lightning Crow has the supercomputer show all the joy and happiness of every human on Earth to fuel the clones' hatred for humans even more! Which was enough to enrage our heroes' clones they finally open their glowing blood-red eyes, causing their development chambers to crack like eggs and spew out mild amounts of their bubbling, liquid green ooze while letting out large amounts of lightning, as well as making the entire place shake violently, making The Lightning Crow explode with high-pitched Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects as it clucks in agony like a chicken and the supercomputer's screen starts to crack. **"WARNING! CHAMBER BREACHED! IMMINENT!"** The Lightning Wing Secret Genetics Lab's Supercomputer's Female Voice announced as its screen shows the Latin words Monitum! Sacred perrupta! Imminenti! before its screen and controls finally explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, making The Lightning cover himself with his cape in his right hand, as well as closing his eyes tight. Once the explosion ended, The Lightning uncovers himself from his cape in his right hand, opens his eyes and is astonished by what he sees while his eyes light up in a twinkly manner. As the bubbling, liquid green ooze and the development chamber's broken glass fill the floor, our heroes' transparent ooze-covered clones' bare feet are seen walking on the ooze and broken glass until stopping, then the scene cuts to their naked bodies right in front of a big white glow, all while their eyes glow blood-red. "My children...Now that you're _FINALLY_ awake... **NOTHING AND NO ONE WILL STAND IN OUR WAY! HHHHAAHHAAA!"** The Lightning laughed evilly as only the back of his body is seen.

Red Robin Restaurant, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:04 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Red Robin Restaurant in Central City, Edward, still in his red jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt, Winry, who is carrying a giggling Rosie in a baby carrier attached to her breasts, Maes, Trisha Jr., in their normal clothes, Alphonse, in his normal clothes, Trisha, in her normal clothes, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, still in their state military uniforms, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin, in their normal clothes, are happily enjoying their fast-food after their battle with Owlor, with Edward eating a Whiskey River BBQ with large fries and a large Coke, Winry eating a Crispy Chicken with large fries and a large Sprite, Alphonse eating a Bleu Ribbon with large fries and a large Diet Coke, Trisha eating a Crispy Arctic Cod with large fries and a large Dasani Water, Roy eating a Burnin' Love with large fries and a large Dr. Pepper, Riza eating a California Chicken with large fries and a large Minute Made Lemonade, Jean eating a Banzai with large fries and a large Barq's Root Beer and Maria eating a Veggie Burger with large fries and a large Fresh-Brewed Gold Peak Tea. As for the kids, Maes is eating a Red's Burger with small fries and a small Coke, Trisha Jr. eating a Red's Cheeseburger with small fries and a small Sprite, Mahasa eating a Red's Burger with small fries and a small Dr. Pepper, Jennifer eating a Red's Cheeseburger with small fries and a small Minute Made Lemonade and Martin eating a Red's Burger with small fries and a small Barq's Root Beer. As for Rosie, however, she was eating her baby formula because she can't eat solid food yet! After a few minutes, our heroes were about to finish their meal, but heard a sound that sounds just like their telepathic communications, thinking one of our other heroes is trying to call them telepathically, making them get up. But it just was a nine year old girl named Mandy, who was drinking a root beer float, has long, brown gelled-back hair and pigtails wearing a light blue t-shirt with pale purple coral reefs on it and blue overalls playing with her new Copernicus 3000, which looks likes the Copernicus 2000 from Power Rangers In Space, but has the words "Copernicus 3000" on top of its screen and behind its screen in gold, by pressing its A button over and over, sounding just like our heroes' telepathic communications, thus getting the latters' attention via turning their heads to look at what Mandy is doing while sitting back down. "Hey, Mandy. What is that?" Riza asked as she respectfully points at Mandy with her left index finger in an upside down position, getting the latters' attention by turning her head to look at our heroes to answer their question, smiling while doing it. "It's my new Copernicus 3000!" Mandy answered as she happily shows our heroes the device's screen. "It keeps addresses, messages, anything you could want!" Mandy continued as she shakes her head in a positive manner while raising her eyebrows. "Kind of like having a second brain." Mandy finished offscreen as Edward and Jean look at each other. "Can I see it?" Riza asked as she nods and reaches her left hand so Mandy can pass her the Copernicus 3000 so she can see if it really sounds like their telepathic communications. "Yeah." Mandy answered as she passes her Copernicus 3000 to Riza with her left hand, with only the back of her upper body is seen. "Thanks!" Riza thanked as she respectfully takes Mandy's Copernicus 3000. Once Mandy's Copernicus 3000 was in Riza's hands, she shows it to the others, to which she and the rest of our heroes are amazed. "Wow!" Riza gasped silently in amazement as she raises her eyebrows, then shows it to a happy and amazed Rosie, the latter of whom presses its A button with her tiny right hand, letting out our adult heroes' telepathic communications sound, making all of our heroes giggle. "Very cool!" Riza said as she nods. "Thank you!" Riza thanked as she passes Mandy back her Copernicus 3000. "You're welcome." Mandy replied as she respectfully takes back her Copernicus 3000 with her left hand and returns to play with it. "Hey, that thing sounds just like our telepathic communications." Jean whispered as he points at an offscreen Mandy with his head turning left.

The Central City Industrial District Warehouse, The Central City Industrial District, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:05 AM

At the half-reconstructed ice and snow-covered Central City Industrial District Warehouse, a male construction worker with short black hair wearing a yellow construction worker's hat, gray coveralls over a white t-shirt, white socks and black construction worker boots, a young male construction worker with wavy medium, black hair hair wearing a yellow construction worker's hat, gray coveralls over a white t-shirt, white socks and black construction worker boots and a middle-aged, male semi-bald construction worker wearing a yellow construction worker's hat, gray coveralls over a white t-shirt, white socks and black construction worker boots, are being chased by an unknown and unseen entity, screaming and running away in fear from it while they were trying to repair the warehouse's roof with a black and yellow 1999 Grove CM20 Crane Machine to gather new materiel for it after Owlor destroyed it during his fight with Edward and company. But once the unknown and unseen entities stopped the Male Construction Worker With Short Black Hair Wearing A Yellow Construction Worker's Hat, Gray Coveralls Over A White T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Construction Worker Boots, Young Male Construction Worker With Wavy, Medium Black Hair Wearing A Yellow Construction Worker's Hat, Gray Coveralls Over A White T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Construction Worker Boots and Middle-Aged, Male Semi-Bald Construction Worker Wearing A Yellow Construction Worker's Hat, Gray Coveralls Over A White T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Construction Worker Boots in their tracks, the first's unseen right hand karate chops the Male Construction Worker With Short Black Hair Wearing A Yellow Construction Worker's Hat, Gray Coveralls Over A White T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Construction Worker Boots' head off, causing blood to spew from his headless neck as his severed head lands on the ground, filling it into a puddle of blood, all while his dead body drops on the ground, laying in a puddle of his own blood. The second's unseen left foot knocks to the ground side-first and squashes the Young Male Construction Worker With Wavy, Medium Black Hair Wearing A Yellow Construction Worker's Hat, Gray Coveralls Over A White T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Construction Worker Boots' head, causing blood to spat all over the ground, spilling it into a puddle of blood, all while his dead body his dead body lays in a puddle of his own blood. And the third's unseen right hand blows the Middle-Aged, Male Semi-Bald Construction Worker Wearing A Yellow Construction Worker's Hat, Gray Coveralls Over A White T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Construction Worker Boots to bits with a simple ki blast, making Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects once the job was done.

Red Robin Restaurant, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:09 AM/The Central City Industrial District Warehouse, The Central City Industrial District, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:05 AM

Back at the ice and snow-covered Red Robin Restaurant in Central City, a waiter with short brown hair wearing a Red Robin waiter's uniform is about to happily serve a Mountain High Mud Pie to an unknown customer on a platter with his left hand as he leaves the screen to the left after coming out of the kitchen. At the bar, a waiter with short, formal brown hair wearing a Red Robin waiter's uniform is about to happily serve Edward a large glass cup of Corona Light and Winry a large glass cup of Heineken on a platter in his hands as he comes out of the kitchen, all while a man with short, brown bushy hair wearing a grayish-blue yellow striped t-shirt, dark blue pants, white socks and gray shoes, a blonde woman with medium, wavy blonde hair wearing a black t-shirt, light blue pants and light brown high heels covering her bare feet and a blonde young man with medium blonde hair wearing a short sleeve light green jacket over a sleeveless black tank top, blue pants, black socks and light brown sneakers are seen sitting on three stools, eating and drinking at the bar, as well as talking to each other, then Edward and Winry head over to the bar to get their beer, with the waiter carrying their beer on a platter in his hand, to which Edward takes his large glass cup of Corona Light with his right hand while Winry takes her large glass cup of Heineken with her right hand. "Thanks." Winry thanked as she and Edward nod at the waiter while drinking their beer, the latter of whom nods back at them until going back into the kitchen, then the TV set next to the bar on the wall shows the Amestris News Network channel offscreen, showing its logo offscreen while playing news channel music. "Hello, I'm Sophia Friday. Once again, we have reports of three execution-style murders in the Central City Industrial District." Sophia said onscreen as her camera crew film this broadcast, this catches Edward and Winry's attention via turning around to look at the TV. "The perpetrator is unknown, but whoever it was, or _WHATEVER_ it was that killed these construction workers is incredibly powerful." Sophia said as she moves aside to show two male paramedics loading the dead, headless bodies of the Male Construction Worker With Short Black Hair Wearing A Yellow Construction Worker's Hat, Gray Coveralls Over A White T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Construction Worker Boots and Young Male Construction Worker With Wavy, Medium Black Hair Wearing A Yellow Construction Worker's Hat, Gray Coveralls Over A White T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Construction Worker Boots inside three pale blue body bags on to an ambulance to the Central City Hospital's morgue for an autopsy, to which the ambulance drives off to the hospital, then the scene cuts back to the Red Robin Restaurant, where the Man With Short, Brown Bushy Hair Wearing A Grayish-Blue Yellow Striped T-Shirt, Dark Blue Pants, White Socks And Gray Shoes is uninterested by this story, all while the male, overweight bartender with short black hair and a mustache wearing a Red Robin bartender's uniform comes out of the kitchen after washing glass mugs. "Can we change this?" The Man With Short, Brown Bushy Hair Wearing A Grayish-Blue Yellow Striped T-Shirt, Dark Blue Pants, White Socks And Gray Shoes asked as he points at the TV with his left index finger in an upside down position. "Sure!" The male bartender answered as he nods and prepares to exit the bar to change the channel, but Edward and Winry are too interested in this story, thinking that The Lightning has something to do with this. **"DON'T TOUCH IT!"** Winry screamed as she blocks the male bartender's path and heads over to the TV, where she raises its volume through its volume switch with her right hand, thus our other heroes head over to her and Edward to see if The Lightning is responsible for these execution-style murders. "The culprit struck like a tornado, tearing these poor construction workers to death." Sophia said as the scene cuts back to the news channel. "We have a witness, seven black-hooded figures who call themselves "strangers"." Sophia said as she moves aside to show seven dark figures, the one in the middle being the same height as Edward, the one next to him on the right being the same height as Winry, the one next to her being the same height as Roy and the one next to him being the same height as a transformed Alphonse while the one next to the middle stranger on the left being the same height as Riza, the one next to her being the same height as Jean and the one next to him being the same height as Maria, who all wear black Organization XIII hooded robes and gloves, approach Sophia and the news crew. "Hopefully they'll clue us in to who or _WHAT_ caused all this bloodshed." Sophia said as the screen zooms in on the seven black-hooded figures heading towards her and the camera crew, then the scene cuts back to the Red Robin restaurant, where our adult heroes, except for Trisha, dash out the front entrance after Edward pays the check for the food and drinks he, his family and friends bought, all while Trisha stays behind to watch after the kids.

The Central City Industrial District Warehouse, The Central City Industrial District, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:08 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Industrial District Warehouse, seven black-hooded figures stop approaching Sophia and her camera crew to answer her question on who killed the Male Construction Worker With Short Black Hair Wearing A Yellow Construction Worker's Hat, Gray Coveralls Over A White T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Construction Worker Boots, Young Male Construction Worker With Wavy, Medium Black Hair Wearing A Yellow Construction Worker's Hat, Gray Coveralls Over A White T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Construction Worker Boots and Middle-Aged, Male Semi-Bald Construction Worker Wearing A Yellow Construction Worker's Hat, Gray Coveralls Over A White T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Construction Worker Boots, with only the back of the strangers' bodies being shown. "Strangers, can you tell us what happened?" Sophia asked as she puts her microphone in front of the Stranger Leader as the latter ignored her question, then slowly pulls out what appears to be a Lightning Blaster from his Lightning-esque Lightning utility belt's holster with his right hand, to which Sophia and her camera rew notice, paralyzed in quiet fear, putting her microphone down, then the stranger leader gives the signal to his comrades to pull out their blasters, with the male strangers pulling out Lightning Blasters from their Lightning-esque Lightning utility belts' holsters with their right hands while the female strangers pull out what appear to be Lightning Daggers from their She-Lightning-esque She-Lightning utility belts' holsters with their right hands and prepare to attack. **"FIRE!"** The Stranger Leader commanded in a raspy and metallic voice as he and his male comrades try to blast and kill Sophia and her camera crew with their Lightning Blasters while his female comrades try to bast and kill them with their Lightning Daggers in blaster mode, but the news lady and her crew managed to escape, running in pure fear as they do, and our heroes arrive at the scene to confront those trigger-happy strangers! "There they are! Let's go!" Edward shouted as he points at the strangers with his right index finger and he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria head over to the strangers to see if they're working for The Lightning, then stop once they're face to face with them. "Hhaahhaa! Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The Stranger Leader asked wickedly in a raspy and metallic voice as he and his male comrades put their Lightning Blasters back into their Lightning-esque Lightning utility belts' holsters while his female comrades put their Lightning Daggers back into their She-Lightning-esque She-Lightning utility belts' holsters, leaving our heroes speechless in shock. "We're alchemists!" The Roy-Sized Stranger sneered in a raspy and metallic voice as he nods. "And we're for one reason and one reason only...!" The Riza-Sized Stranger hissed in a raspy and metallic voice as she puts her left hand on her left hip. "To kill you all!" The Stranger Leader finished deviously as he points at our offscreen heroes with his left index finger while the screen zooms in on him, then charge at our heroes, prompting Edward to prepare his Mega Alchemist transformation, Alphonse preparing his Armored Alchemist transformation, Roy preparing to activate his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, Riza, Jean and Maria pulling out their pistols and Winry getting in her fighting posture. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword. But once our heroes charge at the Strangers, the latters easily block all of their attacks to make them exhausted, which isn't working. During Edward's fight with the Stranger Leader, the latter organically activates a Nightmare Soul Edge-like sword out of his wrist with his right hand in a slimy, disgusting manner, which tears through his right black Organization XIII glove, thus exposing his Edward Elric-like right white glove, to which Edward tried to slash him again, but the stranger uses his Nightmare Soul Edge-like sword to block his attack, then he turned Edward around and slashed him in the back with his Nightmare Soul Edge-like sword, causing his back to spew blood, as well as cracking his armor, leaving a large slash-shaped hole in it and his red jacket, all while Edward wails in severe pain. When Edward tried to air kick the Stranger Leader in the face with his left foot while Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects are heard, the latter grabbed his left foot, spun him around a bit, tears off his left Mega Alchemist boot off his left foot and throws into the warehouse through its middle left window, causing him to scream in severe pain once crashing and breaking through its glass while roll falling on the floor in pain while grunting in until getting up. After that, the Stranger Leader leaps in the air with crooked Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and slashes Edward in the chest twice with his Nightmare Soul Edge-like sword, knocking him down onto a pile of ten gray metal boxes back-first, causing his chest to drip blood, as well as cracking his armor, leaving two medium-sized, slash-shaped holes in it and his black shirt, all while Edward wails in severe pain, though he is still able to fight. But when Edward tried to slash the Stranger Leader in half with his Blaster Blade, the latter easily blocked it with his Nightmare Soul Edge-like sword, then slashes him in the chest and stomach, causing his chest and stomach to drip blood, as well as cracking his armor, leaving two large slash-shaped holes in it and his black shirt, all while Edward wails in severe pain until knocked to the floor back-first again by the stranger's attack. **"ROBO-SPIN!"** The Roy-Sized Stranger shouted in a raspy and metallic voice with an ice-like black and blue axe in his right hand as he does a spin attacks rapidly with blue auras around him to horizontally slash Roy in the chest three times, causing his chest to drip blood, as well as cracking his armor, leaving three large slash-shaped holes in his state military uniform, all while Roy wails in severe pain and right after that, the Roy-Sized Stranger spins rapidly with blue auras around him, uses the tip of his ice-like black and blue axe to stab Roy in his left upper chest, causing his upper left chest to spew blood leaving a large hole in his state military uniform, all while Roy screams in agonizing pain and coughs out blood, as well as knocking him to the ground, making him choke in agonizing pain. Winry leaps in the air to air kick the Winry-Sized Stranger, who is holding a plant-like pink and purple bow in her left hand, with her right foot, but the latter simply vanished into thin air with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects once Winry's right foot came in contact with her, confusing the sexy teen as she lands back on her feet. "Where did she go?" Winry asked as she looks around and sees nothing but out of nowhere, six plant-like pink and purple arrows fly towards her and temporarily blind her once they came in content with the floor below he feet. "Right here!" The Winry-Sized Stranger answered loudly as she reappears before a shocked Winry's eyes and then fires another plant-like pink and purple arrow that hits Winry in the right side of her stomach, causing the right side of her stomach to spew blood, leaving a large hole in her pink t-shirt, all while Winry wails in severe pain until knocked to the floor back-first by the stranger's attack. Riza prepares to shoot the Riza-Sized Stranger with her pistol, but flip jumps behind her with crooked Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects before she can even pull the trigger, when Riza saw the Riza-Sized Stranger right behind her, she turns around and shoots her, but to no avail because the bullets just pass right through her. As a matter of somewhat returning the favor, the Riza-Sized Stranger uses a brass-like yellow and white slingshot to launch its brass-like yellow and white slingshot ball to slingshot Riza in the right side of her stomach, causing the right side of her stomach to spew blood, leaving a large hole in her state military uniform, all while Riza wails in severe pain until knocked to the floor back-first by the stranger's attack. A transformed Alphonse charges at the transformed Alphonse-Sized Stranger to headbutt him, but the latter simply blocks it with his right hand and uses two gold-like gray and yellow daggers to stab him in the back of the head, making him wail in severe pain, as well as causing his armor to crack, leaving two medium-sized holes in the back of his head, then is knocked to the floor back-first by the stranger's attack. Maria prepares to shoot the Maria-Sized Stranger with her pistol, but the latter pulls out an Insane Cannon Lance-like cannon and blasts Maria right off her feet before she can even pull the trigger, temporarily paralyzing her entire body, making her wail in severe pain until she is knocked to the floor back-first by the stranger's attack. Jean prepares to shoot the Jean-Sized Stranger with his pistol, but the latter uses an alien-like black and green lance to impale Jean in the abdomen, causing his abdomen to drip blood leaving a large hole in his state military uniform, all while Jean screams in agonizing pain and vomits blood, then the Jean-Sized Stranger lifted him in the air, pounded him to the floor twice in opposite directions until throwing him onto a pile of eight dark purple oil barrels, making Jean scream even louder in pain while hitting the floor and roll falling afterwards. **"JEAN!"** Edward yelled as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza and Maria rush to his aid and helps him get back up. "Like we said, we're alchemists!" The Stranger Leader notified wickedly in a raspy and metallic voice as he lifts his right hand and points at our offscreen heroes in an upside down position. "Who are you anyway!?" Edward asked loudly in anger as the screen zooms in on him. "Haahhaa! You'll find out soon enough!" The Stranger Leader replied mockingly in a raspy and metallic voice as his left hand is held by the Roy-Sized Stranger's right hand and the Riza-Sized Stranger is holding the Roy-Sized Stranger's left hand with her right hand while the Stranger Leader's right hand is held by the Jean-Sized Stranger's left hand, the Winry-Sized Stranger's left hand is holding the Jean-Sized Stranger's right hand with her left hand, the transformed Alphonse-Sized Stranger is holding the Winry-Sized Stranger's right hand with his left hand and the Maria-Sized Stranger is holding the transformed Alphonse-Sized Stranger's right hand with her left hand, resulting in a giant flash of lightning to emerge from their bodies with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects and once the flash of lightning shattered into pieces that fly right past our heroes, who after briefly shielded themselves, are absolutely horrified, shocked and outraged to see that the evilly laughing Strangers, with their black Organization XIII hooded robes and gloves vaporized by the flash of lightning, their eyes glowing blood-red and letting go of each others' hands, are actually evil, robotic counterparts of themselves called **THE ROBO AlCHEMISTS!** Who look just like them! Except RoboEdward, who is the team's leader, wears a blue version of Edward's red jacket and has The Lightning insignia on its upper left sleeve and sounds like Vic Mignogna's Ikkaku Madarame from Bleach, except he speaks in a metallic voice. Except RoboJean, who is the team's second-in-command, wears a red version of Jean's blue state military uniform and has The Lightning insignia on its upper left sleeve and sounds like Mike McFarland's Kazemaru from Yu Yu Hakusho, except he speaks in a metallic voice. Except RoboRoy wears a red version of Roy's blue state military uniform and has The Lightning insignia on his right glove and sounds like Travis Willingham's Imperfect Cell from Dragon Ball Z, except he speaks in a metallic voice. Except RoboRiza wears a red version of Riza's blue state military uniform and has The Lightning insignia on its upper left sleeve and sounds like Colleen Clinkenbeard's Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z, except she speaks in a metallic voice. Except RoboWinry wears a pink t-shirt that has The Lightning insignia rather than only having it pink like Winry, wears lipstick and sounds like Caitlin Glass' Sarasvati from Is This A Zombie? Of The Dead, except she speaks in a metallic voice. Except RoboAlphonse's armor plates are gold rather than metal with The Lightning insignia on his upper left arm plate, the feather on his head is black instead of white and sounds like Aaron Dismuke's Sante from Tokyo Ghoul, except he speaks in a cybernetic voice. And except RoboMaria wears a red version of Maria's blue state military uniform and has The Lightning insignia on its upper left sleeve and sounds like Meredith McCoy's Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z, except she speaks in a metallic voice. Meaning Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean, Maria and their evil counterparts all have the same voice actor! Then the Robo Alchemists creepily head over to our offscreen heroes while still laughing evilly and their eyes glowing blood-red, as well as showing their Envy-esque fangs. "We're the Robo Alchemists!" RoboEdward sneered as he stops laughing evilly and his eyes go back to their normal red iris color, then the scene cuts to Edward's horrified and confused face. "We're faster than you!" RoboJean sneered as he stops laughing evilly and his eyes go back to their normal red iris color, then the scene cuts to Edward's horrified and confused face. "Smarter than you!" RoboRoy sneered as he stops laughing evilly and his eyes go back to their normal red iris color, then the scene cuts to Roy's horrified and confused face. "Stronger than you!" RoboRiza sneered as she stops laughing evilly and her eyes go back to their normal red iris color, then the scene cuts to Riza's horrified and confused face. "But we're **EVIL!"** RoboWinry, RoboAlphonse and RoboMaria sneered they stop laughing evilly and RoboWinry and RoboMaria's eyes go back to their normal red iris color while RoboAlphonse's red eyes stop glowing, then the scene cuts to Winry, a transformed Alphonse and Maria's horrified and confused faces. Then the scene cuts to the back of the Robo Alchemists' feet stopping for their roll call and explain how they came to be. **"ROBOEDWARD!"** RoboEdward yelled as he does Psycho Red's roll call pose. **"ROBOJEAN!"** Jean yelled as he does Psycho Black's roll call pose. **"ROBOROY!"** RoboRoy yelled as he does Psycho Blue's roll call pose. **"ROBORIZA!"** RoboRiza yelled as she does Psycho Yellow's roll call pose. **"ROBOWINRY!"** RoboWinry yelled as she does Pyscho Pink's roll call pose. **"ROBOALPHONSE!"** RoboAlphonse yelled as he does a combination of Psycho Red and Psycho Blue's roll call poses. **"ROBOMARIA!"** RoboMaria yelled as she does a combination of Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink's roll call pose, thus finishing the Robo Alchemists' roll call, then prepare to explain to our heroes how they came to be. **"WE ARE THE SINGLE GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT OF OUR FATHER AND CREATOR THE LIGHTNING!"** RoboEdward exclaimed as the screen zooms out of him and the other Robos. "Uargh! As I should've known!" Edward hissed as he glares at the offscreen Robo Alchemists, then the scene cuts to RoboEdward grinning deviously, where the screen fades into him and the other Robo Alchemists' flashback of how they were created.

The Lightning Wing Secret Genetics Lab, The Lightning Wing - December 17, 1998 12:47 AM

"You see, in his efforts to create seven supreme fighting organisms, The Lightning devised a means by which he could fuse the DNA of the world's greatest fighters into one and then cultivate that DNA into seven singular invincible entities!" RoboEdward began as this flashback shows The Lightning, with his hands behind his back and under his cape, walking by the development chambers of RoboEdward, RoboJean, RoboRoy, RoboRiza, RoboWinry, RoboAlphonse and RoboMaria, who were at the time mere fetuses while their chambers bubble liquid green ooze. "Then he programmed his supercomputer to finish the enormous task which he had begun." RoboEdward continued as this flashback shows The Lightning entering the lab's secret elevator that goes back up to The Lightning Wing Bridge, then the scene cuts to the Supercomputer's screen analyzing the DNA structure of the Robo Alchemists Dr. Gero's Supercomputer-style. "The computer worked tirelessly to complete the fusions of DNA that have been from the mightiest warriors ever to walk the Earth!" RoboEdward continued as the screen zooms in on RoboEdward's fetus. "Warriors such as the Homonculus!" RoboEdward continued as this flashback shows every battle Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria had with the Homonculus that included blood. "The Insectians!" RoboEdward continued as this flashback shows every battle Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria had with the Insectians that included blood. "The Chimera!" RoboEdward continued as this flashback shows every battle Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria had with the Chimeras that included blood. "Evil alchemists and scientists!" RoboEdward continued as this flashback shows every battle Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria had with the evil alchemists and scientists that included blood. "And of course DNA were gathered from you, your family **AND** friends! So that your great strength and determination might also be harnessed for our purposes!" RoboEdward continued as this flashback shows Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria shedding blood during fights that included blood. "However, The Knight of Alchemy's DNA would've been collected but The Lightning's computer had determined that there was already a sufficient collection of Elric family powers within my make up! DNA was also **NOT** gathered from children because of their vulnerability!" RoboEdward finished as he literally crosses out The Knight of Alchemy and every child on Earth from his DNA collection list with a red x, thus ending the Robo Alchemists' origin story.

The Central City Industrial District Warehouse, The Central City Industrial District, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:12 AM

After the Robo Alchemists' origin story, the episode cuts back to modern day 1999, where our heroes, especially Edward, are about to ask **HOW** The Lightning got them and their enemies' DNA. "So tell us this, how did Lightning get the DNA? I don't recall seeing him or anyone suspicious around." Edward asked as only the back of him and our other heroes' bodies are seen. "There is a simple explanation, by now you must've learned of The Lightning's tracking device." RoboEdward replied as he crosses his arms, making our heroes let out a brief but shocked "Huh!?". "The tracking device very small, insect-like, comparable to the Yellow fever mosquito." RoboEdward added. "There do you see it? It's watching us at this very moment waiting for an opportunity to gather more DNA!" RoboEdward hissed happily as he points at the incoming Lightning Mosquito with his left index finger while having his right arm still crossed, making our heroes gasp in shock and outrage once seeing the Lightning Mosquito flying towards them and their evil counterparts. "Quite remarkable, don't you agree? Hahhaahhaa!" RoboEdward chuckled evilly as the scene cuts to the Lightning Mosquito's eyes glowing red with a tiny beeping sound, meaning it found more DNA. "This disgusted and angered Edward so much he blew the Lightning Mosquito to bits with a simple ki blast from his right hand while letting out a roar, fakely impressing his evil counterpart. "Haahhhaa! Excellent work, Edward!" RoboEdward complimented mockingly as the charred remains of the Lightning Mosquito fall onto the floor. "But once again I'm afraid you've only managed to waste your effort!" RoboEdward said as he prepares to tell our heroes whose DNA each of the Robo Alchemists they've inherited. "More to the point, I've inherited the DNA of you! Which explains my striking resemblance to you! Roy Mustang, which is yet for you to find out! Izumi Curtis, which her intense training is inside me! Buccaneer, which supports my persistencey! Father, which fuels my hunger for power! Wrath, which helps me spread chaos! Envy, which is yet for you to find out! Gluttony, which increases my never-ending appetite for murder! The Truth, which brings order into myself! Arachnia, which helps me manage my team! Bullet Beetle, which makes me trigger-happy when I use my Lightning Blaster! Mothro, which gives me the power of sorcery! Antastic, which helps me with my ego! Solf J. Kimblee, which helps me blow things up! Bido, Darius, Dolcetto, Heinkel, Jerso, Roa, Ulchi and Zampano, which is yet for you to find out! And The Lightning, which gives me an exact copy of his Lightning Blaster!" RoboEdward informed as now it is RoboJean's turn to tell our heroes whose DNA he inherited from. "I've inherited the DNA of Jean Havoc! Which explains my striking resemblance to him! Alphonse Elric, which is yet for you to find out! Izumi Curtis, which her intense training is inside me! Basque Grand, which is yet for you to find out! Buccaneer, which supports my persistency! Envy, which is yet for you to find out! Sloth, which makes me last longer on the battlefield! Gluttony, which increases my never-ending appetite for murder! Mothro, which gives me the power of sorcery! Antastic, which helps me with my ego! Solf J. Kimblee, which helps me blow things up! Bido, Darius, Dolcetto, Heinkel, Jerso, Roa, Ulchi and Zampano, which is yet for you to find out! And The Lightning, which gives me an exact copy of his Lightning Blaster!" RoboJean informed as now it is RoboRoy's turn to tell our heroes whose DNA he inherited from. "I've inherited the DNA of Roy Mustang! Which explains my striking resemblance to him! Isaac McDougal, which is yet for you to find out!Shou Tucker, which helps with my insanity and cruelty! The Gold-Toothed Doctor, which helps with my insanity and brutality! Buccaneer, which supports my persistency! Envy, which is yet for you to find out! Greed, which helps with my desire for endless wealth! Gluttony, which increases my never-ending appetite for murder! Mothro, which gives me the power of sorcery! Fang, which is yet for you to find out! Antastic, which helps me with my ego! Solf J. Kimblee, which helps me blow things up! Bido, Darius, Dolcetto, Heinkel, Jerso, Roa, Ulchi and Zampano, which is yet for you to find out! And The Lightning, which gives me an exact copy of his Lightning Blaster!" RoboRoy informed as now it is RoboRiza's turn to tell our heroes whose DNA she inherited from. "I've inherited the DNA of Riza Hawkeye Mustang! Which explains my striking resemblance to her! Izumi Curtis, which her intense training is inside me! Envy, which is yet for you to find out! Sloth, which is yet for you to find out! Waspia, which fuels my desire for aggressive excitement! Mothro, which gives me the power of sorcery! Solf J. Kimblee, which helps me blow things up! Scar, which is yet for you to find out! Nina Tucker, which is yet for you to find out! Mrs. Tucker, which helps me win arguments! Alexander, which is yet for you to find out! Martel, which is yet for you to find out! And The She-Lightning, which gives me an exact copy of her Lightning Daggers!" RoboRiza informed as now it is RoboWinry's turn to tell our heroes whose DNA she inherited from. "I've inherited the DNA of Winry Rockbell Elric! Which explains my striking resemblance to her! Izumi Curtis, which her intense training is inside me! Lust, which helps me seduce any man I want! Pride, which increases my arrogance! Beautifly, which helps me kill a man with seduction! Mothro, which gives me the power of sorcery! Solf J. Kimblee, which helps me blow things up! Nina Tucker, which is yet for you to find out! Mrs. Tucker, which helps me win arguments! Alexander, which is yet for you to find out! Martel, which is yet for you to find out! And The She-Lightning, which gives me an exact copy of one of her Lightning Daggers!" RoboWinry informed as now it is RoboAlphonse's turn to tell our heroes whose DNA he inherited from. "I've inherited the DNA of the transformed Alphonse Elric! Which explains my striking resemblance to him! Izumi Curtis, which her intense training is inside me! Basque Grand, which is yet for you to find out! Buccaneer, which supports my persistency! Sloth, which makes me last longer on the battlefield, which increases my never-ending appetite for murder! Mothro, which gives me the power of sorcery! Antastic, which helps me with my ego! Solf J. Kimblee, which helps me blow things up! Bido, Darius, Dolcetto, Heinkel, Jerso, Roa, Ulchi and Zampano, which is yet for you to find out! And The Lightning, which gives me an exact copy of his Lightning Blaster!" RoboAlphonse informed as now it is RoboMaria's turn to tell our heroes whose DNA she inherited from, as well as the last one to do so. "I've inherited the DNA of Maria Ross Havoc! Which explains my striking resemblance to her! Izumi Curtis, which her intense training is inside me! Sloth, which makes me last longer on the battlefield! Lady Bomber, which helps me set extreme measures! Mothro, which gives me the power of sorcery! Solf J. Kimblee, which helps me blow things up! Nina Tucker, which is yet for you to find out! Mrs. Tucker, which helps me win arguments! Alexander, which is yet for you to find out! Martel, which is yet for you to find out! And The She-Lightning, which gives me an exact copy of one of her Lightning Daggers!" RoboMaria informed as this paralyzed Edward and company in pure shock and horror. "Now then, let's put an end to all this chit-chat!" RoboEdward hissed twistedly as he and the other Robo Alchemists swiftly lightning teleport to our heroes, grab them by the forehead with their right hands and start draining the life out of them, with RoboEdward draining the life out of Edward, RoboJean draining the life out of Jean, RoboRoy draining the life out of Roy, RoboRiza draining the life out of Riza, RoboWinry draining the life out of Winry, RoboAlphonse draining the life out of a transformed Alphonse and RoboMaria draining the life out of Maria, making the latters scream in agonizing pain, all while Edward's red-colored life force energy is drained right out of his forehead and into RoboEdward's head through his right arm while Jean's green-colored life force energy is drained right out of his forehead and into RoboJean's head through his right arm, Roy's blue-colored life force energy is drained right out of his forehead and into RoboRoy's head through his right arm, Riza's yellow-colored life force energy is drained right out of her forehead and into RoboRiza's head through her right arm, Winry's pink-colored life force energy is drained right out of her forehead and into RoboWinry's head through her right arm. A transformed Alphonse's gray-colored life force energy is drained right out of his forehead and into RoboAlphonse's head through his right arm and Maria's colored life force energy is drained right out of her forehead and into RoboRiza's head through her right arm, all seven of which make Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects. **"NOW I'LL DRAIN THE LIFE OF YOU AND EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT! PIECE OF SHIT HUMAN!"** RoboEdward exclaimed viciously as he clunches his left fist while Edward tried to break free by getting his evil counterpart's right hand off his forehead, but to no avail. Then without warning, a transformed Trisha on her Robo-Corn crashes through the warehouses' wall to save Edward and company. **"HANG ON, GUYS! HELP'S ON THE WAY!"** A transformed Trisha called in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as she blasts the Robo Alchemists with her Alchemy Blaster, only to result in the latters retreating back to The Lightning Wing in the blink of an eye, not leaving a single scratch on them. "You guys okay?" A transformed Trisha asked in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn stops and then rushes to our other heroes' aid. "Yeah, thanks mom!" Edward thanked weakly as a transformed Trisha helps him and the rest of our heroes get back up, despite of the latters' severe injuries. "Hey! Where did they go?" A transformed Trisha asked in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as she, Edward, Winry, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria look around confusion that the Robo Alchemists have suddenly disappeared. "It's like they just...Disappeared..." Riza panted as she covers her wounds with her right hand. "Lucky for us, you weren't far away, but where did you drop off the kids just to come and help us?" Edward asked as he covers his wounds with his right hand. "I left Alexander in charge of looking after them at Central Command until we get back." A transformed Trisha answered in her male Knight of Alchemy voice, then our heroes walk to Central Command while Robo-Corn walks with them as well.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - December 17, 1999 9:14 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in its bridge, the Robo Alchemists flip jump with crooked Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects onto the ground, starting with RoboMaria, followed by RoboAlphonse, RoboWinry, RoboRiza, RoboRoy, RoboJean and ended with Robo Edward, who all let out fierce "Hi-yahs!" each time they flip jump, then stand up in an orderly fashion with Robo Edward in the middle, RoboWinry next to him on the left, RoboRiza next to him on the right, RoboJean next to RoboRiza on the left, RoboRoy next to RoboWinry on the left, RoboAlphonse next to RoboRoy on the left and RoboMaria next to RoboJean on the right. "So, the alchemists have met my Robo Alchemists." The Lightning said as he walks over to his evil creations to give their next assignment, with The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley entering the room to observe, then stop walking once near our heroes' evil counterparts. "RoboAlchemists, you must follow these simple rules or die! Rule #1, Do **NOT** like each other personally! Rule #2, Do **NOT** fight each other! Rule #3, fight as much as you want! Understood!?" The Lightning commanded loudly. **"YES!"** The Robo Alchemists replied as they salute The Lightning with their right hands. **"ROBO ALCHEMISTS, FIND THAT MISERABLE PIPSQUEAK EDWARD ELRIC AND HIS FAMILY AND FRIENDS, AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL THEY'RE DEAD!"** The Lightning commanded loudly as he looks at the Robo Alchemists with a strict look on his face. "As you command!" RoboEdward replied wickedly as he clunches his left fist until he and the other Robo Alchemists set off to find our heroes and kill them! "The alchemists have _FINALLY_ met their match!" The Lightning hissed twistedly as The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley look at him in agreement.

The Big Ed Tower, Central City, Amestris - December 17, 1999 9:15 AM

At the top of the ice and snow-covered Big Ed Tower, RoboEdward is about to scan for Edward to see where he is. "You can't hide for long, Edward Elric! **BEGIN SCAN!"** RoboEdward snarled as his red eyes glow reddish-yellow, then the scene cuts to his T-800-like red scanning vision trying to locate Edward.

Lota Building, Central City Square, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:15 AM

On top of the ice and snow-covered Lota Building in Central City Square, RoboRiza, RoboWinry and RoboMaria, with RoboMaria in the middle with RoboWinry next to her on the left while RoboRiza is next to her on the right in a circular position while they're red eyes glow reddish-yellow, are trying to locate Riza, Winry and Maria as the scene cuts to RoboRiza's T-800-like yellow scanning vision, RoboWinry's T-800-like pink scanning vision and RoboMaria's T-800-like purple scanning vision in separate three screens, still scanning for Riza, Winry and Maria.

The Central City Bridge, Central City, Amestris - December 17, 1999 9:16 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Bridge, over its frozen water, RoboJean, RoboRoy and RoboAlphonse, with RoboJean standing on the lower left tower of the bridge, RoboRoy standing on top of the bridge and RoboAlphonse standing on the lower right tower of the bridge, while they're red eyes glow reddish-yellow, are trying to locate Jean, Roy and Alphonse as the scene cuts to RoboJean's T-800-like green scanning vision, RoboRoy's T-800-like blue scanning vision and RoboAlphonse's T-800-like gray scanning vision in separate three screens, still scanning for Jean, Roy and Alphonse.

Central City Main Street, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:17 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Main Street, several people, including an elderly woman with medium, short puffy light yellow hair wearing a brown winter jacket over a light purple t-shirt, blue short jeans, black socks and white shoes, a man with short brown hair wearing a black and white trench hat, a light purple winter jacket over a slate t-shirt, light blue pants, gray socks, black and white sneakers and a camera around his neck and a dark blonde woman with long, dark blonde hair wearing a long black winter dress and black high heels covering her bare feet walking next to a Filipino woman with medium, curly black hair and bangs wearing a dark yellow winter coat over a short sleeved, purple and dark yellow Hawaiian t-shirt that has that has curly lilies on it, long blue pants, light black socks and white sneakers, are all walking by a confused and baffled Edward and Winry, who are in their winter clothes and sitting on a bench under a tree while the several people mind their own business. "Where did they come from? They look just like us!" Edward grunted. "Only stronger." Winry replied as she looks at Edward, then Winry hunches her back slightly in exhaustion. "Let's go to Central Command." Edward said as he gently pats Winry's back with his right hand and points at the horizon with his eyes so he and Winry can go to Central Command, to which they get up and both do. Once the two teens left, a Jean Havoc look-a-like with the sides of his hair buzz cut wearing an opened light gray and white-striped winter jacket over a gray t-shirt, yellowish-gray pants, white socks and green-gray sneakers is bout to sit on a nearby bench to have fun with his Copernicus 3000 that he got out from his right side pocket with his right hand by pushing its A button with his left thumb.

The Central City Bridge, Central City, Amestris - December 17, 1999 9:17 AM

Back at the ice and snow-covered Central City Bridge, RoboJean picks up a reading that he found the supposed Jean Havoc at the Central City Main Street, getting RoboRoy and RoboAlphonse's attention. "What is it!?" RoboRoy asked loudly as he and RoboAlphonse turn around to see what RoboJean found while the screen zooms out of them. "I found Jean Havoc, let's go!" RoboJean replied loudly as he, RoboRoy and RoboAlphonse lightning teleport to the Central City Main Street with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

Central City Main Street, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:17 AM

Back at the ice and snow-covered Central City Main Street, RoboJean grabs the Jean Havoc Look-A-Like With The Sides Of His Hair Buzz Cut Wearing An Opened Light Gray And White-Striped Winter Jacket Over A Gray T-Shirt, Yellowish-Gray Pants, White Socks And Green-Gray Sneakers by the coat with his right hand and rams him back-first onto a building behind him, making him gasp in horror as well as dropping his Copernicus 3000 onto the ground, making RoboJean cackle evilly, with an eager and excited RoboRoy and RoboAlphonse behind him. **"YOU'RE MINE, JEAN HAVOC!"** RoboJean exclaimed loudly as he grabs the Jean Havoc Look-A-Like With The Sides Of His Hair Buzz Cut Wearing An Opened Light Gray And White-Striped Winter Jacket Over A Gray T-Shirt, Yellowish-Gray Pants, White Socks And Green-Gray Sneakers by the forehead with his left hand and begins to drain the life out of him while the latter's colorless life force energy is drained right out of his forehead and into RoboJean's head through his left arm with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, but after only a few seconds RoboJean could tell that this look-a-like of Jean Havoc isn't the real Jean Havoc by scanning his power level. **"WHAT!?"** RoboJean asked loudly as he lets go of the Jean Havoc Look-A-Like With The Sides Of His Hair Buzz Cut Wearing An Opened Light Gray And White-Striped Winter Jacket Over A Gray T-Shirt, Yellowish-Gray Pants, White Socks And Green-Gray Sneakers' forehead and winter coat, ending the life draining, with his colorless life force energy set free from RoboJean's head through his left arm with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, giving him the opportunity to escape, to which he does, leaving his Copernicus 3000 behind. "That wasn't Jean Havoc!" RoboJean yelled as he watches his offscreen false target running to safety. "But you said you heard it!" RoboRoy replied loudly as he and RoboAlphonse look at RoboJean in disbelief. "I **DID** hear it! Come on, let's go!" RoboJean ordered as he leaves the screen to try and find Jean again, with RoboRoy and RoboAlphonse shaking their heads in disappointment and impatience while sighing angrily until leaving the screen with RoboJean as well to try and find Roy and Alphonse again.

Lota Building, Central City Square, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:18 AM

Back at the ice and snow-covered Lota Building in Central City Square, RoboRiza picks up a reading that she found the supposed RoboWinry at the Central City Garment District, getting RoboWinry and RoboMaria's attention. "I've got one!" RoboRiza shouted as RoboWinry and RoboMaria turn around to see what RoboRiza found while the screen zooms out of all of them. "Then let's go!" RoboWinry replied loudly as she and RoboMaria nod, then RoboRiza, RoboWinry and RoboMaria the lightning teleport to the Central City Garment with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:18 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Garment District, a 1977 light blue sedan, which is supposedly driven by Winry Rockbell Elric and an unknown passenger on the front right passenger seat across the street in a rather elderly fashion, then the screen moves to the right to show RoboRiza, RoboWinry and RoboMaria flip jumping in the air and land on the ground on their feet. "They're in the car!" RoboWinry shouted. "I'll stop it!" RoboRiza yelled as she uses her Robo Sling to completely vaporize the car's rear left tire, causing the vaporized area to scratch onto the ground, as well as it spinning out of control until finally stopping, giving RoboRiza, RoboWinry and RoboMaria the chance to head over to them and kill them, then they're feet are seen heading over to the minorly totaled 1977 light blue sedan. Once they got to the car, Winry punches through the driver's seat window with her right fist, shattering its glass and tears the entire driver's seat door right of the car with both hands, screaming viciously while holding the car door up in the air. Once RoboWinry tore off the car door, RoboRiza are about to have the supposed Winry and the unknown passenger held at gunpoint with their Robo Sling and Robo Cannon before killing them. **"I'VE GOT YOU, WINRY ROCKBELL!"** RoboRiza exclaimed loudly as she and RoboMaria hold the supposed Winry and unknown passenger at gunpoint with their Robo Sling and Robo Cannon to kill them, only to find out that the supposed Winry and the unknown were actually an elderly couple, the slightly overweight elderly woman who was playing with her Copernicus 3000 in her right hand while driving with short, puffy yellowish-gray wearing big glasses, a trench hat-shaped straw hat, a puffy magenta fur winter coat over a light green t-shirt, a silver palm tree necklace, pale blue pants and white high heels covering her bare feet while her husband was the passenger on the front right passenger seat next his wife, who is semi-bald with gray hair wearing normal-sized glasses, a wide black and brown wide trench hat, a puffy brown winter coat over a white and blue-striped t-shirt, dark blue pants, white socks and brown shoes, are both screaming in fear with their hands up. "That old bitch isn't Winry Rockbell Elric!" RoboRiza snarled as the screen moves down to show the Slightly Overweight Elderly Woman With Short, Puffy Yellowish-Gray Wearing Big Glasses, A Trench Hat-Shaped Straw Hat, A Puffy Magenta Fur Winter Coat Over A Light Green T-shirt, A Silver Palm Tree Necklace, Pale Blue Pants And White High Heels Covering Her Bare Feet's Copernicus 3000. "I thought you heard her!" RoboWinry replied loudly as she looks at RoboRiza and RoboMaria in disbelief. "So did I!" RoboRiza replied as RoboWinry tosses the torn off car door aside, then RoboRiza and RoboMaria lower their weapons at the elderly couple, calming them down, but leaving them confused. "Come on!" RoboRiza ordered as she, RoboWinry and RoboMaria leave the screen to try and find Riza, Winry and Maria again.

Central Command, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:20 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Central Command, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, who are all seated and in their normal clothes with their winter clothes hanged on their chairs' backrest, notice that Winry, who is also in her normal clothes, comes in with a newspaper she's reading, then is about to ask our other heroes and herself what she just read, with all the kids at the Elric household under Edward's supervision. "The Robo Alchemists are attacking...Random people...?" Winry asked as she puts the newspaper on the desk in pure confusion, to which our others are confused as well, then the screen moves to the left to show Jean. "Why?" Jean asked in confusion as he shakes his head while Roy ponders briefly on why their evil counterparts are attacking random people. "They're looking for us." Roy said. "But why would they mistake innocent people for alchemists?" Winry asked as she shakes her head in more confusion. "We'd better alert Trisha." Roy said as he prepares to telepathically contact Trisha to warn her that the Robo Alchemists are attacking innocent people and that they're trying to look for them.

The Resembool Food Market, Resembool, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:21 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Resembool Food Market, Trisha, in her winter clothes, is taking a shortcut through a nearby staircase, with a paper bag of random market food in her arms while several people, including a platinum blonde, middle-age woman with short platinum blonde hair wearing a dark gray winter jacket over a white t-shirt, pale gray khaki pants and pale brown high heels covering her bare feet, a husky redhead woman with short, wavy red hair, bangs and a ponytail wearing a pale blue winter jacket over a white t-shirt, blue pants, white socks and pale blue and purple shoes walking with her husky, nine year old redhead daughter, who has long, wavy red hair and bangs wearing a blue winter jacket over a yellow t-shirt, white pants, white socks, pale blue and purple sneakers and a turquoise backpack on her back, a tall, thin black man with short, curly black hair wearing a white winter jacket over a dark blue t-shirt, pale blue pants, dark gray socks and white sneakers, a skinny young man with medium, curly brown hair, a blue winter jacket over a pale green t-shirt, blueish-white pants, black socks and light brown and green sneakers walking with his girlfriend, a young ginger woman with long, parted curly orange hair and ponytail, a dark purple winter jacket over a white t-shirt, purplish-white pants, white socks and light purple and red sneakers, a barrel-chested, middle-age Asian woman with long, wavy black hair and bangs wearing a greenish-white winter jacket over a pale green shirt, grayish-green pants, brown high heels covering her bare feet and holding her dark brown and white purse in her right hand and a brunette woman with long, wavy light brown hair and bangs wearing a long white winter dress, blue high heels covering her bare feet and holding a paper bag of random market food in her arms pass by her back at the market, then Trisha receives a telepathic message from Roy, then responds to it. "Go ahead." Trisha said as she begins her telepathical conversation with an offscreen Roy while a slightly obese, middle age platinum blonde with long, curly platinum blonde hair wearing a pale brown winter coat over a sleeveless slate shirt, dark blue high heels covering her bare feet and holding her black purse in her left hand, an elderly brunette woman with long, curly light black hair and bands wearing normal-sized sunglasses, a black and dark yellow leopard-striped winter coat over a white shirt, gray high heels covering her bare feet and holding a paper bag of random food in her arms, a man with gelled-up medium brown hair wearing a reddish-green winter jacket over a blue t-shirt, light blue pants, white socks and pale blue shoes and a slightly husky man with short, dark brown hair wearing a light slate winter jacket over a dark blue t-shirt pass by her back at the market. "Trisha, be on the look out, the Robos are attacking innocent people, probably looking for us." Roy replied offscreen as a platinum blonde middle-age woman with long, curly gelled-back platinum blonde hair wearing a purplish-red winter jacket over a pale yellow t-shirt, light blue pants, white socks and dark yellow and blue shoes holding a paper bag of random market food in her left hand while holding her light blue purse in her right hand walking with her mother, an elderly woman with medium, short puffy gray hair wearing normal-sized glasses, a greenish-magenta winter jacket over a blueish-white t-shirt, a white winter skirt, purple leggings and black light brown high heels pass by her back at the market. "Thanks, I'm at the market, there's no sight of them now." Trisha said as she ends her telepathical chat with an offscreen Roy while a tall, slightly thin man with buzz cut brown hair a slate winter jacket over a blue t-shirt, white khaki pants, white socks and dark brown shoes are happily talking to each other and a young Asian man with short black hair wearing a light blue cap, a black winter jacket over and blue coveralls over a slate t-shirt, white socks and pale green and white sneakers walking with his other, a middle-age Asian woman with medium, short puffy gray hair wearing a brownish-magenta winter jacket over a green t-shirt, blue pants and black high heels covering her bare feet, who are both carrying two paper bags of random market food in each of their hands pass by her back at the market. But just when Trisha was about to go home with her paper bag of random market food, RoboJean pops up right in front of her, startling her in shock because the three picked up readings from her telepathic conversation with Roy earlier. "Looking for us?" RoboJean asked mockingly as he gets into his fighting posture until the screen moves to the left to show RoboRoy and RoboAlphonse pinning Trisha to the ground in a bear hug from behind and with their hands before she can even do her Knight of Alchemy transformation, making her grunt in mild pain, dropping her paper bag of random market food in the process, which happens to be two bananas, three tomatoes and one orange, which hit the ground once their bag was dropped. "We knew we'd find you!" RoboJean hissed as the scene cuts to the screen zooming in on Trisha angrily glaring at him. "It was only a matter of time!" RoboJean added as RoboRoy and RoboAlphonse put Trisha's hands behind her back to prevent her from transforming, then RoboJean prepares to contact RoboEdward that they caught Trisha at the Resembool Food Market through their organic ear communicators while putting his right index finger on his right ear. "RoboEdward, we've caught an alchemist! Hahhaahhaaa!" RoboJean chuckled deviously as he ends his communicator chat with an offscreen RoboEdward via getting his right index finger off of his right ear, then the scene cuts to a close up of Trisha's furious face. "You're coming with us!" RoboJean hissed as he leaves the screen to help RoboRoy and RoboAlphonse take her to a location to hold her prisoner, which is done offscreen.

Central Command, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:25 AM

Back at the ice and snow-covered Central Command, Edward, in his normal clothes with his winter clothes in the men's restroom, comes in with an opened Copernicus 3000 he just bought for 100 Cenz at the Central City Electronics Store in his left hand to explain to the others why The Robo Alchemists are attacking innocent people after leaving Den in charge of all the kids. **"THIS** is why the Robo Alchemists have been attacking all those people." Edward said as he shows his Copernicus 3000 to our other heroes and presses its A button with his left thumb, making the sound that sounds just like their telepathic communications, which the Robo Alchemists were mistaking innocent people for our heroes, with the others finally knowing why their evil counterparts are attacking innocent people. "That sound, they think it's one of us!" Jean replied as he point at Edward's Copernicus 3000 with his left hand in an upside down position while nodding. "Exactly." Edward replied as he nods at our other heroes. "Which means absolutely _CAN'T_ use our communications." Edward informed as he waves his right hand in a sideways position to let the others know that they can't use their communications, making the latters nod in agreement, then Roy angrily gets up after remembering that he contacted Trisha before finding out why the Robo Alchemists were attacking innocent people. "Damn it! I am such a fucking idiot!" Roy growled as he stomps his right foot in guilt and anger. "What? What is it?" Edward asked as he looks at Roy. "I called your mom." Roy answered in anger and guilt, making everyone sigh in disappointment and respectful outrage. "She was at the market." Winry recalled as she drops her arms and rolls her eyes in disappointing and outrage. "Alright, we'll check it out." Edward replied as he nods until he and Roy go to the Resembool Food Market via leaving the room to see if the Robo Alchemists kidnapped Trisha after finishing her telepathic conversation with Roy earlier today, not even bothering to get their winter clothes.

The Resembool Food Market, Resembool, Amestris – December 17, 1999 9:27 AM

Back at the ice and snow-covered Resembool Food Market, Edward and Roy, still in their normal clothes, make it to the staircase where Trisha was kidnapped and quickly noticed that her paper bag, two bananas, three tomatoes and orange scattered all over the ground. "Hey, down there!" Edward said as he points at his mother's paper bag, two bananas, three tomatoes and orange with his right index finger, then the two men rush down the staircase, where Edward picks up his mother's orange with his left hand, becoming very angry, so angry the orange in his left hand is squeezed to a pulp from Edward crushing it in anger, then the face zooms in on his angry face.

The Robo Alchemists' Living Quarters, The Lightning Wing – June 1, 1999 9:29 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in the Robo Alchemists' living quarters, RoboEdward and RoboWinry, who are both bare naked, are about to have sex to start a family of their own on their bed! Which is strictly against the rules! "Oh RoboEdward!" RoboWinry panted. "Oh RoboWinry!" RoboEdward panted back as he and RoboWinry start to have sex. "Oh, RoboEdward! Your muscles are so fucking huge!" RoboWinry complimented as she licks all of RoboEdward's huge muscles. "And your feet! They're so fucking cute!" RoboEdward complimented back as he licks RoboWinry's bare feet, then finish their sex, tucked in. "RoboEdward." RoboWinry said gently as she turns around to look at RoboEdward. "Yeah, RoboWinry?" Edward asked as he turns around to look at RoboWinry. "I can feel triplets in my tummy!" RoboWinry replied as she rubs her tummy with her left hand. "I just can't wait to start a family of our own with you!" RoboWinry squealed with tears of joy in her eyes as she kisses RoboEdward, who kisses her back, then briefly break their kiss. "I can't wait either, and best of all, The Lightning will _NEVER_ know!" RoboEdward finished as he and RoboWinry resume their kissing, but little did they know, RoboRiza is spying on the two evil counterparts breaking the number one rule unnoticed from the right wall next to the door! Her red eyes glow reddish-yellow and scans it with her T-800-like yellow scanning vision to report it to The Lightning! "Triplets, huh? When I tell The Lightning about this, he'll fucking kill you both!" RoboRiza hissed quietly as her she quietly and carefully leaves the area before RoboEdward and RoboWinry can see her.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - December 17, 1999 9:30 AM

At the ice and snow-covered Elric family's house, in the computer room under the attic, Maes is trying to scan where Trisha is on the Elric family's 1998 Compaq Presario 2015 desktop computer, with Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, who are all in their winter clothes, are behind him, desperately to tell the toddler boy where Trisha might be so they can rescue her, with all the other kids, except for Rosie, who is happily asleep in her crib in the nursery, under Alexander's supervision at Central Command. Then Maes finally finds out where his grandmother is being held prisoner, The National Central Library! Which is undergoing mild renovations! "I've got her!" Maes exclaimed as the scene cuts to the computer screen showing the mildly renovating National Central Library. "She's inside the National Central Library!" Maes added loudly as he turns his head around on our other heroes, who take a look at where Trisha is being held prisoner. "Alright. Remember, **DON'T** use your communications!" Edward reminded as he lifts his right index finger to ensure that the others won't forget, then he, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria head off to free Trisha from the Robo Alchemists' grasp, leaving Den in charge of Maes and Rosie.

The National Central Library, Central City, Amestris - December 17, 1999 10:31 AM

At the ice and snow-covered National Central Library, which is undergoing mild renovations, in its cellar, which has several worn, abandoned multi-color books from the 1910s stacked on top of each other and covered in cob webs, two broken, abandoned 1983 Apple Lisa I desktop computers covered in cob webs, two worn, abandoned dresser-sized empty library book shelves covered in cob webs, the first one having a broken, abandoned lamp from the 1910s covered in cob webs on top of it while the second has a worn, light brown Korean Celadon vase with a basket weave and crane decoration to its top covered in cob webs on top of it, a gagged and helpless Trisha, who has duct tape over her mouth and tied to an old wooden chair with thick blue ropes by her wrists and ankles. Trisha tries desperately to break free from the duct tape covering her mouth and the thick blue ropes tied to her wrists and ankles, but to no avail.

Outside the library, Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria make it to the library and prepare to rescue Trisha, but once they were about to storm into the library, they ram face-first onto an invisible force field blocking the library from any intruders, making them grunt briefly in minor pain as this pushes our heroes away only a yard away while the invisible force field makes metallic trampoline sound effects whenever coming in contact with anything. Then Alphonse touches the invisible force field with his and then bangs it with his right fist in major impatience. "We need to transform!" Alphonse hissed as he shakes his head and prepares to do his Armored Alchemist transformation, but is stopped by Winry, knowing both communicating and transforming will trigger the Robo Alchemists' scanner readings. "No we can't!" Winry yelled as he stops Alphonse from transforming via respectfully grabbing his forearms. "They'll hear us..." Winry muttered as she lets go of Alphonse's forearms, the latter of whom lowers his hands, once again remembering that knowing both communicating and transforming will trigger the Robo Alchemists' scanner readings, then our heroes look at each other, thinking of a way to distract their evil counterparts so they can transform to break the invisible force field and save Trisha. "We need to distract them...Just for a moment." Edward said as the screen zooms in on him.

The Big Ed Tower, Central City, Amestris - December 17, 1999 10:32 AM/Führer Mrs. Bradley's Mansion, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 10:33 AM

Back at the top of the ice and snow-covered Big Ed Tower, RoboEdward, with his clothes back on, picks up seven readings that he found the supposed Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye Mustang, Jean Havoc and Maria Ross Havoc. "Robos! I hear them! I knew they would make a mistake! **LET'S MOVE!"** RoboEdward commanded loudly as he clunches his left fist until turning into a dash of red energy that is heading to the center of Central City, with RoboJean turning into a dash of green energy, RoboRoy turning into a flash of blue energy and RoboAlphonse turning into a dash of gray energy that are headed to the west side of Central City while RoboRiza turns into a dash of yellow energy, RoboWinry, who also has her clothes back on, turns into a dash of pink energy and RoboMaria turning into a dash of purple energy that are headed to the east side of Central City, starting with RoboEdward lading on the roof of Führer Mrs. Bradley's ice and snow-covered mansion on his feet after turning from and dash of red energy to his normal form. "I think..." RoboEdward muttered as his red eyes glow reddish-yellow, then the scene cuts to his T-800-like red scanning vision, picking up readings that our supposed heroes are driving rapidly in a salvaged 2008 black armored Marauder, which is near the Führer's mansion. **"YES! THIS TIME WE'VE GOT THEM! RGORGR!"** RoboEdward exclaimed evilly as he turns into a dash of red energy while RoboJean turns into a dash of green energy, RoboRoy turns into a dash of blue energy, RoboRiza turns into a dash of yellow energy, RoboWinry turns into a dash of pink energy, RoboAlphonse turns into a dash of gray energy and RoboRiza turns into a dash of purple energy to chase our supposed heroes driving rapidly in a salvaged 2008 black armored Marauder. Once the chase was on, the Robo Alchemists their ultra sonic speed to go after our supposed heroes driving rapidly in a salvaged 2008 black armored Marauder, with Robo Alphonse on the left end, RoboMaria next to him on the right, RoboWinry next to her on the left, RoboRiza next to her on the right, RoboRoy next to her on the left, RoboJean next to him on the right and at the right end RoboEdward is next to him on the left Psycho Ranger-style, then the scene cuts to the screen zooming in on the practically screwed 2008 black armored Marauder. After some good Psycho Ranger-style ultra sonic speed, the Robo Alchemists simultaneously leap in the air with crooked Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm sound effects until they swiftly land on their feet in front of the vehicle, meters away, with only their feet seen until the scene cuts to the Robo Alchemists turning around to stop the 2008 black armored Marauder, with Robo Edward in the middle, RoboWinry next to him on the right, RoboRiza next to him on the left, RoboJean next to RoboRiza on the left, RoboRoy next to RoboWinry on the right, RoboAlphonse next to RoboRoy on the right and RoboMaria next to Jean on the left, to which they do by using their Force Lightning to immobilize the driving rapidly in a salvaged 2008 black armored Marauder that is supposedly is driven by our heroes, which results in the vehicle to spin out of control until crashing into the Führer's mansion's gates, partially destroying it as well as completely totaling the 2008 black armored Marauder. Once the Robo Alchemists go to the vehicle, RoboEdward tears the entire driver's seat door right of the car with both hands and tosses it aside, but when he and the other evil counterparts looked to see if our heroes are in the vehicle it was completely empty. "Huh!? What's this!?" RoboEdward asked loudly in outrage and confusion as he looks around the vehicle to see if our heroes are actually in there, only to notice that they've been tricked by their good counterparts when they saw Edward's Copernicus 3000 built into the black armored Marauder's radio set that makes the sound that sounds just like our heroes' telepathic communications over and over, infuriating them while the screen zooms in on it. **"IT'S A DECOY! RRARGHRGH!"** RoboEdward roared as he furiously punches Edward's Copernicus 3000 built into the black armored Marauder's radio set with his right fist so hard it lets out sparks and leaving a hole right through it.

The National Central Library, Central City, Amestris - December 17, 1999 10:36 AM

Back outside the ice and snow-covered National Central Library, our heroes now have the opportunity to transform! **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, then Riza, Jean and Maria pull out their pistols and Winry gets in her fighting posture.

Führer Mrs. Bradley's Mansion, Central City, Amestris – December 17, 1999 10:37 AM

Back at Führer Mrs. Bradley's minorly damaged ice and snow-covered mansion, RoboWinry hears our heroes' transformation sound as she gasps turns her head to the horizon while the other Robo Alchemists are still outraged that their good counterparts tricked them. "I hear them!" RoboWinry shouted as she nods at the horizon. "Huh!?" RoboEdward, RoboJean, RoboRoy, RoboRiza, RoboAlphonse and RoboMaria gasped as they turn around and notice RoboWinry looking at the horizon, meaning she located our heroes at the National Central Library. **"WE'VE GOTTA GET MOVING NOW!"** RoboWinry commanded as she nods until she turns into a dash of pink energy, with RoboEdward turning into a dash of red energy, RoboJean turning into a dash of green energy, RoboRoy turning into a flash of blue energy, RoboRiza turning into a dash of yellow energy, RoboAlphonse turning into a dash of gray energy and RoboMaria turning into a dash of purple energy headed back to the National Central Library to stop our heroes from rescuing Trisha.

The National Central Library, Central City, Amestris - December 17, 1999 10:36 AM

Back outside the ice and snow-covered National Central Library, now that they've transformed, are heroes are ready to rescue Trisha! Starting with Edward breaking the invisible force field with his Blade Blaster! **"BLADE BLASTER SLASH!"** Edward shouted as he slashes the invisible force field with his Blade blaster, shattering into pieces that fly right past our heroes, who briefly shield themselves until the pieces are gone, and when they were, our heroes prepare to set off to rescue Trisha from the Robo Alchemists before the latters return. **"COME ON!"** Edward shouted as he clunches his left fist until he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria rush to the library's front entrance, but once they were only a few feet away from the front door, the Robo Alchemists' red, green, blue, yellow, pink, gray and purple energy dashes dash right past them until they block the entire entrance via Robo Edward, the red dash of energy, turns back into his normal form in the middle, RoboWinry, the pink dash of energy, turns back into her normal form next to RoboEdward on the left, RoboRiza, the dash of yellow energy, turns back into her normal form next to RoboEdward on the right, RoboJean, the green dash of energy, turns back into his normal form next to RoboRiza on the left, RoboRoy, the dash of blue energy, turns back into his normal form next to RoboWinry on the right, RoboAlphonse, the dash of gray energy, turns back into his normal form next to RoboRoy on the right and RoboMaria, the dash of purple energy, turns back into her normal form next to Jean on the left, stopping our heroes in their tracks. "It's them!" Edward gasped as he and our other heroes stop running. "Who were you expecting Santa Claus, maybe?" RoboEdward asked mockingly as the screen moves to the right to show RoboRoy while RoboEdward looked at the latter. "Did you _REALLY_ think you could pull us with that old trick!?" RoboRoy asked mockingly as he crosses his arms. "You're pathetic!" RoboRoy insulted as only the back of him and the other RoboAlchemists' upper bodies are shown, to which this insult angered our heroes. **"THAT'S ENOUGH! WE'RE COMING THROUGH!"** Edward roared as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria charge at the Robo Alchemists in their respective positions.

Back in the National Central Library's cellar, an offscreen Trisha knocks over the worn, cob web-covered light brown Korean Celadon vase with a basket weave and crane decoration to its top onto the floor with her back as it makes vase breaking sound effects when it shatters into pieces, then the screen moves up to show a desperate Trisha trying every other possible way to escape, but while doing so, she falls on the floor side-first and finally figured out a way to escape! Using one of the pieces of the shattered worn, light brown Korean Celadon vase with a basket weave and crane decoration to its top behind her as a knife to cut open the thick blue rope tying her right wrist to the ride side of the chair's seat, to which she does, but it's going to a take a while.

Back outside the library, things aren't going so well for our heroes as RoboEdward elbows Edward in the chest and onto the ground with his left elbow, causing the latter to vomit blood while screaming in agonizing pain, RoboRoy knees Roy in the chest twice with his left knee while strangling him, causing the latter to vomit blood while screaming in agonizing pain, RoboJean stomps on a pinned to the ground Jean's chest twice with his right foot, causing the latter to vomit blood while screaming in agonizing pain, RoboAlphonse head budding a transformed Alphonse in the chest, causing the latter to vomit blood while screaming in agonizing pain, RoboMaria punches and kicks Maria twice in the breasts with both hands and feet, causing the latter to vomit blood while screaming in agonizing pain, RoboWinry punches Winry twice in the breasts with her left hand while grabbing her neck with her right hand until finally tossing her into the air, causing the latter to vomit blood while screaming in agonizing pain and RoboRiza swiftly kicks Riza across the breasts, sending her flying into the air, causing the latter to vomit blood while screaming in agonizing pain. Once our heroes on the ground, battered and bruised beyond comprehension, the screen moves up to show the Robo Alchemists laughing evilly, with Robo Edward in the middle, RoboJean next to him on the right, RoboRiza next to him on the left, RoboRoy next to RoboRiza on the left, RoboJean next to RoboWinry on the right, RoboAlphonse next to RoboJean on the right and RoboMaria next to RoboAlphonse on the right, then our heroes were actually able to get back up, with only the back of the Robo Alchemists' upper bodies being seen. "You haven't got a chance against us!" RoboEdward snarled as he nods while the screen zooms in on him and the other Robo Alchemists. **"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"** Edward snapped as he and our other heroes fierce charge at the Robo Alchemists, only for the latters, who along with the team's leader, are roaring in anger to power up their Force Lightning and fire them at our heroes, to which they do, blowing them away with explosions, making them scream in agonizing and fearful pain until landing back on the ground, as well as tearing most of their clothes and armor off.

Back in the National Central Library's cellar, Trisha was finally able to cut the thick blue rope tying her right wrist to the ride side of the chair's seat of her right wrist with the shattered piece of the the worn, cob web-covered light brown Korean Celadon vase with a basket weave and crane decoration to its top, and once her right hand was free, Trisha removes the duct tape over her mouth, unties the thick blue ropes on her left wrist, right ankle and left ankle, gets up and goes up the stairs to Edward and company to see if they're alright.

Back outside the library, the Robo Alchemists use their powered up Force Lightning to brutally electrocute Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, making them scream in horrible, agonizing pain with their bare skeletons showing, but miraculously, Edward was still able to get up, somewhat expressing the Robo Alchemists. "You're one tough alchemists!" RoboEdward complimented as he nods until he notice that RoboWinry is about to have her contractions, a sign that she's pregnant with three future Robo Alchemists. **"OH MY TUMMY HURTS SO MUCH!"** RoboWinry screamed as she started to cried louder and louder while dropping on the ground, completely worrying RoboEdward. **"OH MY FUCKING SATAN, ROBOWINRY! WE HAVE TO RETREAT SO YOU CAN GET BETTER!"** RoboEdward screamed as he activates his lightning teleportation to have him, RoboWinry and the rest of the team retreat to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects so RoboWinry can get better. Once their evil counterparts have left, Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria have their massive injuries spew blood as they cry in agonizing pain until finally falling on the ground face-first, laying in a puddle of their own blood. When Trisha left the library, she gasped and was horrified to see her eldest son, youngest son and family and friends lying on the ground, practically destroyed by the Robo Alchemists' attack, thus barely alive, then Trisha rushes to Edward, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria's aid. **"EDWARD! MY LITTLE BABY! ARE YOU OKAY!?"** Trisha asked loudly with tears in her eyes as she was able to lift Edward up a quarter a way, getting her eldest son's blood all over her, then gets up and pulls out her cellphone from her apron to call seven ambulances to take Edward and company the hospital to treat their massive, mortal wounds, which is unheard.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - December 17, 1999 10:37 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing, as it flies to the right, the scene cuts to an infuriated Lightning storming over to the Robo Alchemists for retreating right when they were about to kill our heroes. **"YOU FUCKING HAD THEM! WHY DID YOU RETREAT!?"** The Lightning asked loudly in pure rage as he clunches his right fist so hard it lets out blue blood. **"MY ROBOWINRY'S TUMMY WAS HURTING!"** RoboEdward replied loudly in outrage and anger. **"THEN MAYBE SHE SHOULD EAT PROPERLY!"** The Lightning taunted furiously as he points at RoboEdward and RoboWinry with his right index finger. " **OH YEAH!? AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"** RoboEdward asked loudly in insult and offence as this infuriated The Lightning even more he used his Force Lightning through his right hand to electrocute all the RoboAlchemists for their insubordination with their bare, T 800-like endoskeletons showing, making the latters scream in pain but inflicted no damage on them because The Lightning knows that if he kills any of his doppelganger children, all that research and DNA collecting would've been all for nothing. "Remember your place, Robos! You'll finish the pipsqueak when **I** decide! Now leave me!" The Lightning ordered as he points at the back slide door with his left claw, meaning he wants the Robo Alchemists to return to their living quarters at once. "Arghr! As you wish...For now! Rargh!" RoboEdward replied angrily as he and the other Robo Alchemists leave the bridge through its back slide door, with The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley passing right past them, entering the bridge while the evil counterparts of our heroes furiously head back to their living quarters, to which the slide doors once the Robo Alchemists had left and the other villains have entered., then The Lightning sits on his Lightning Chair to relax from forcefully disciplining the Robo Alchemists, but The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley head over to the demon lord to see what the Robo Alchemists were created for. "My darling, tell us your plan and we will assist you!" The She-Lightning said as she puts her left hand on her evil heart. "The Robos' magnificent power _ALSO_ comes from Lightnisaur himself." The Lightning replied deviously as he bares his claws. "They'll kill those alchemists...But slowly...So I can drain Lightnisaur to nothing!" The Lightning sneered as his Xenomorph mouth lets out acidic saliva and turns his chair around to tell his family and minions more about his plans to kill both our heroes and The Lightnisaur. "You want to kill the alchemists **AND** Lightnisaur!?" The She-Lightning asked loudly in confusion and respectful outrage, with Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley feeling the exact same way. **"ABSOLUTELY!"** The Lightning replied twistedly as he respectfully glares at The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley. "There's only room for **ONE** evil deity... _And that will be me..."_ The Lightning finished wickedly as he grins evilly with his Xenomorph mouth.


End file.
